Introducing Mr and Mrs Morgan
by jasam17
Summary: the day everyone has been waiting for. Sam and Jason finally tie the knot. Sonny and Carly also star in this story


-1Sam had waited for this day her whole life for this day: the day that Sam and Jason would become husband and wife and start their life together. Everything is perfect. Sam chose Carly to be her maid of honor and Sonny is Jason's best man, which is funny because Sam and Carly were never friends and they couldn't stand each other and now they were close and Sam loved Carly like a sister and Carly loved her. They had finally accepted Sam into the family and now they are making it official.

Sam was standing in front of the mirror in the hotel room that they were staying in. Sam was looking at herself and she couldn't help but smile, everything was perfect, she was about to marry the man of her dreams and become a member of a family people only dreamed of, even though it is dangerous. The thing was Sam couldn't imagine herself spending the rest of her life with anyone but him. Sam was lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Carly talking to her.

" Sam, Sam its time" Carly told her and then began adjusting her dress and doing last minute touches to make Sam even more beautiful.

Sam couldn't believe it. It was finally time to do it, time to become Mrs. Jason Morgan.

" are you ready?" Carly asked. Sam shook her head and then they headed to the wedding location

Father Coates was there. He was the one who had agreed to perform the ceremony . They had called him specially because they trusted him so much and they liked him a lot. He had performed Sonny and Carly's ceremony 3 times. Sam and Jason couldn't imagine anyone else being the one who married them. Sonny and Carly were there. Sonny is Jason's best man and Carly is Sam's maid of honor. Sam and Jason couldn't see anyone else there for them on their special day. Sonny, Carly, Father Coates and especially Jason were standing up there waiting for the ceremony to start. So the wedding begins.

Jason takes his place first and then sonny stands next to him. The music plays and Carly walks out and then takes her place across from Jason and Sonny. Finally its Sam's turn. Jason's holding his breath and then he sees her. She walks out and she takes her place in front of Jason and they join hands as the minister begins.

"dearly beloved we are gathered here today under the sight of god to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

" Sam and Jason have deiced to recite their own vows. So Jason would you please do the honor of starting first."

Jason and Sam turn to face each other. He looks into her eyes and then smiles. He takes a deep breath and then starts, more sure of anything else in his life.

"Sam since the first day that I saw you , I knew that I loved you and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You make my life better and I don't know what I would do with out you. You are my inspiration and you are the breath in my lungs. I knew that I loved you and you mean so much to me . So I Jason take you Sam to be my wife, I promise to love you and cherish you, to be there for you in sickness and health, no matter what. I will never be un faithful to you because Sam, not only have my heart, you ARE my heart and my soul. I love you now and forever and that will never change." Jason had tears in his eyes and so did Sam. She gently squeezed his hand and then smiled and mouthed an I love you.

" Sam its your turn." Father Coates told Sam.

Sam squeezed Jason's hand and then slowly started.

"Jason, when you came into my life, it was so unexpected. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much, we have a love that is special. You stood by me through the toughest part of my life, the loss of my daughter. You are the kindest man and have the biggest heart and the gentlest soul. I believe that I am traveling a path that is so full of twists and turns that even I am scared. I know now that it is my destiny to be with you. I know that I am suppose to spend the rest of my life with you. I cant imagine my self spending my life with anyone but you. Jason Morgan, you are my destiny and I am fully ready to embrace it. So I Sam am pledging my life to you. I promise to be the best wife that I can be. I love you so much and it will never change. Jason I promise to love and cherish you, in sickness and in health because I love you Jason Morgan.

Sam had tears in her eyes and Jason had tears also in his. Sam and Jason squeezed each others hands and they looked in each others eyes, they didn't notice Sonny and Carly in the background holding hands with tears in their eyes.

"Now its time for the rings. Jason take this ring, put it on Sam's finger and repeat after me.

"Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity"

"Sam, take this rings as a sing of my love and fidelity" Jason says to Sam as he places the ring on her finger.

" now Sam take this ring and place it on Jason's finger and repeat after me"

" take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity"

"Jason, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity," Sam tells Jason.

" Jason and Sam, having made these vows freely and unreservedly in the sight of god and these witnesses and having pledged your selves each unto each other, you are now joined as husband and wife in holy matrimony. Sworn to love, honor and cherish each other until you are parted by death."

" with that being said, Jason you may kiss your bride"

Jason smiled and then kissed Sam passionately. Sam returned the kiss and then he pulled away from her and then she stared into his oceanic eyes. They then turned and faced Sonny and Carly. Everyone had smiles on their faces.

" ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Morgan"

Sonny, Carly, and Father Coates all applauded. After all the congratulations were through they exchanged chancrous and Father Coates left. After cutting the cake Sam had a piece and but Jason didn't have any. When he wasn't paying attention she managed to get a piece of cake and with Sonny's help smash a piece of cake in her new husbands face.

Sonny and Carly really enjoyed it. Sam laughed so hard she cried, which caused Jason to laugh. Even though he had cake in his face he was having a good time. He loved his life and he loved his new wife. He finally married the woman he wanted all along, the one he was destined to be with. He shared a love with her like no other and for once he was happy, truly happy.

Finally it was time for the dance. Sam and Jason's first dance as husband and wife. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist and held her close. She liked to listen to the sound of his heartbeat and he liked her breath on his cheek. Sonny and Carly did the same thing Sam and Jason did. They all stayed like that for a while and for the first time life was perfect.

Sonny and Carly exchanged one last congratulations with Sam and Jason. They then turned and got into the car that would take them to the airport and head home. Jason then turned to Sam and smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

" lets go and celebrate, Mrs. Morgan" he said as he smiled

" yeah, I like the sound of that" Sam replied.

" what going and celebrating or me calling you that?" Jason asked.

" both" Sam replied.

" well I like that too!" Jason said as he squeezed her hand again.

" I love you so much Sam" Jason told her.

" I love you too Jason " Sam told him.

Sam and Jason smiled and then together they both headed to the hotel room where Jason would make love to his wife all night long


End file.
